ZK1
ZK1'' is the first levelset made by Zane Kuecks, containing 149 levels. Many levels in this set contain aesthetics and references, such as to a song or something related to the level number. The aesthetics are mainly related to the level's title or contents, such as on Dodge and Burn and One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip, where any inaccessible part of the level is replaced with related tiles such as water and fire, and red and blue locks/buttons. Progress on ZK1 started in July of 2012, and the set was finished and published on September 20, 2012. There are a total of eight lesson levels, and many levels were inspired by other custom set levels. A total of six levels were created earlier in 2012 as part of a different, non-public set. Those levels are ''Stolen Items, This Town Isn't Big Enough For the Both of Us, Set Me On Fire, Invaders Must Die ''(in the original, there was more beyond the teleport, but this was taken out to make the level simpler and have a better design), 'Running Around Downtown, and ''I Repainted Your Room at Midnight' '''(originally without the prefix in "Repainted", but this was added as a sequel to the remade version of this level, which is level 89 in ZK1). Zane also added three levels into his set that he submitted for CCLP1, which are ''Launch, Reverse, ''and ''Make the Escape. Let's Play Josh Lee (known as Flareon350 on YouTube) is planning to start a Let's Play of ZK1 sometime soon. Levels #Learning Your Way Around #That's Key #Obstacles #Stolen Items #Monsters #Wally #Blocks #Detour #Stream #Wind #Nail #Doubles #Summer Heat #Triples #Winter Frost #Quadruples #Drown and Burn #Mini Lab #Brown Buttons, Brown Traps, Brown Blocks #Colorful #Complicated #Lovely Pink #Society #Random #Follow the Leader #Stop Bugging Me #One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip #Wally Wally #Death by Chocolate #Launch #Blobs on the Moon #Entering the Atmosphere #The Long Way #Bouncy Cookie #Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis #Taking a Walk #The Mist #Velocity #The 39 Clues #40 Days and 40 Nights #Xylophone #Cyclone #Ice #It's Dark... #Small World #The Laboratory #Death by Hot Chocolate #Lost in the Echo #Pandemonium #Soccer Practice #Timing #Left, Right, Up, Down #Evolution of Spinning #Soft or Hard? #1% Battery Remaining #Powerless #Army Tanks #Checkers #The 59 Stellations of the Icosahedron #Gone in 60 Seconds #Welcome to Floor 61 #Samarium #Stoner 63 #Nintendo 64 #The Laboratory II #Quick #Space #Simplicity at Its Finest #Lounge Act 2: This Time It's Personal #Warehouse 70 #Before the Thunderstorm #Water vs. Fire #This Town Isn't Big Enough for the Both of Us #Just Where I Was Before You Appeared #Slippery #The Plague #Portal on the Moon #Android Hell #Ice vs. Force Floors #The Five Senses #During the Thunderstorm #Set Me On Fire #The Hunt for Gold #Forced #Under the Surface #Challenger #Volcano #88 Keys #I Painted Your Room at Midnight #Frozen #After the Thunderstorm #Getting Deleted #93 Million Miles #Pets #95 Miles to Go #$250,000 #Free Hugs #I Set My Friends On Fire #Invaders Must Die #Centenary #Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall #The 102nd Floor of the Empire State Building #Fuji's Adventure 1: The Dog Cage #Fuji's Adventure 2: Escaping the House #Fuji's Adventure 3: To the Woods #Fuji's Adventure 4: Through the Woods #The Railroad #Icy Lava #Open Minded #Running Around Downtown #Make the Escape #Extreme Boat Ride #Warehouse 113 #Reverse #Infection #The Blob Party #Doppler Effect #Zombies #Scary Visions #Shoplifting #Zombies #$500,000 #The River #Zombies #Ring of Fire #Thief #Fashion Design #Zombies #Difficulty #Masterkey #Zombies #During the Night #Moving #I Repainted Your Room at Midnight #Burn It Down #Lonely Island #Rubies, Sapphires, Emerald and Gold #$750,000 #Climbing the Mountain #Almost Easy #The Enemy of My Enemy... #Don't Take the Challenge Out of Chip's Challenge #Bbygurl #Flames #...Is My Friend #Volcanic Panic #Not Ready to Die #Roads Untraveled #$1,000,000 Category:Levelsets